Talk:Mage
Profession Slots is whatever forgemage a second profession? 80.178.235.15 23:31, 29 September 2006 (UTC) : yes it ocupies one of your 3 profession slots --Cizagna 00:46, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :: As of the December 19, 2006 update, forgemages are separate from crafting and gathering professions. --TaviRider 03:42, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Even though your forgemage slote is separate from your base professions, you still must have all your professions at level 30 or higher in order to learn forgemaging. Success rates This has all chaged since 1.16 I am still exploring. the new system is not dependent on item power, but difficulty level (according to amakna) I am not sure yet how the difficulty level is gauged. Akrant (Moved from article) The values in the tables below are the current best estimates from level 100 mages, but the exact rates are currently unknown. : I would appreciate some links to discussion about this change, as well as the source for these estimates. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 17:04, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :: I sent you a message on Imps Village, but in case I have the wrong person here are the links to the discussions on the forums. :: http://www.impsvillage.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=25629 :: http://forum.dofus.com/topic.php?id=31154 :: It would be nice to have some more contributions from level 100 mages, but they can be very difficult to get a hold of. :-) ::: Okay, here are some pointers. Get at least 10 different attempts before starting estimates. Make sure you're testing weapons with uniform item power, otherwise the results will be skewed. Finally, document everything. See the rest of the page for examples. :) - Dashiva (talk | mod) 12:02, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Alas. I do understand where you're coming from, I really do. I'm a scientist in real life, so I do understand about standards of evidence. But it's pretty much impossible to keep stats on every weapon, and definately impossible to use many with identical stats. I have the records I keep of successes and failures, but I haven't been able to get many other level 100 mages to contribute. As it stands, the information on the Wiki is incorrect, and the standard you've set for documentation are too high for me to correct it. Could you make some other suggestions, perhaps? Maybe we could just point to the Imps Village discussion thread and not post any estimate here. 01/4/07 - I've been toying with swords and just discovered something interesting (and discouraging). Previously it was easier to mage a weapon that had no stats to begin with. The more stats, the more power, and the more difficult the mage. With the abundance of runes these days I decided to take some Ogralimde swords (L45, no stat boosts) and mage the hell out of them to see how high I could push them. I succeeded 0 times in roughly 50 attempts. I tried old runes (Fo and Vi), new runes (Do Per), and several elemental potions. This reminded me of a rumor I heard online that the maging becomes far more difficult once you pass the "natural" maximum stats for the weapon. Since Ogralimde has no stats, is it infinitely hard to mage? Any others experience this with other weapons? --drwho (schrodinger) 1/23/07 - One of these days, Ankama will just TELL us this information, instead of leaving us to puzzle it out ourselves -- an almost impossible task, given the sheer number of weapon & item stat variations. Anyway, I've been toying with bows. I noted that you CAN lose the weapon when trying to change it from neutral damage to an elemental damage. I also noticed that the bows (Joan's Bow, the Arc of Triomphe) seemed to have a certain threshold where they would not go any lower. Even on a "fail", for example, the Joan's Bow kept it's +1 range for quite a few attempts, with no other changes to the bow -- I counted 10 "fails" on one bow, before it finally dropped the +1 range. Also, failures in adding stats didn't affect the base amount of damage for a weapon. -- parabola 11/27/07- It IS possible to mage stats to items with NO stat bonuses originally- I have seen a maged Tea Ring, I think it was +10 int, but it was a few weeks ago, so I don't remember exactly. However, I know it was a Tea Ring, which are normally statless, and I know it was maged. I should have taken a screen-shot, I know, but I didn't think to at the time. I don't know what level the Jewelmagus was, or how many mages they took to do it, or what power runes they used, or anything, so it might be a good idea if someone tried this. This was after the 1.20 update, so things may have changed since schrodinger tried it. Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel 10:03, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes but its harder if its not a "natural items stat" --Cizagna (Talk) 20:23, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Experience This might be in wrong place, but... I'm level 28 jewelmagus and I think that gained experience from crafts isn't based on the level of the item. I've been hitting runes to an Ano Neemous ring earlier and gained 50exp per craft even it had no stats left. Today I started hitting runes to Lumberjack Amulets. I started with cha-runes because it's a stat that the amulet already has. It gave me 10exp per unsuccessful craft and 25 exp per successfull craft. Ok, then I started hitting ine-runes which is not a natural stat for the amulet. At first it gave me 10 exp per craft but successfull craft gave 25. Then, after I had succeeded in hitting 3 ine-runes (not in a row) I got 50exp from single craft (failure) and after that 3 times 25 exp (failures) and after that 10 exp per craft (failures). Another note: I got 50 exp per craft (cha-rune) from lumberjack amulet that had got ine-rune successfully forgemaged. After I succeeded to put age-rune in, it started to give only 10exp. Pandanthium Damage changes => These last two figures (axe tichok, gyver wand) lead me to believe that the damage reduction figure on element maging is actually a "15% reduction, rounded down" not a 20% reduction. -> doubt: If I maged a hidsad bow with a drizzle potion (the cheapest water potion), would it lose it's healing properties? Or would I have a 6-21 water damage/ 12-42 healing? (original hidsad is 12-42 air, 12-42 healing) (UndeadKov of Rosaal) - You can't mage air damage or healing, only neutral damage Physical Reduction The Physical of '110' Spear is 10+ power, because i get 1000 xp from it if the staff is perfect. --Dark-Leon 07:28, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Neutral damage weapons If a weapon has a neutral damage and (e.g.) an air damage component, can it be maged to change the neutral damage component with the air damage component being retained? Or, can you only successfully mage a weapon that only does neutral damage? I don't think the description is clear on this. -- SeraphX : I've cleaned up the relevant bit of the article. Basically, the forgemage only changes the neutral damage bit of the weapon, and leaves the elemental bit intact. //PeetTM 16:17, 24 April 2007 (UTC) : Nicely done. Thanks for the clarification on damage vs. stealing too. -- SeraphX Experience discoveries (1.18.1) ive recently turned magus (which is totally new to me). i noticed the experience written in this page is completly wrong, so id like to write my tests, done at level 99, dagger magus, on some daggers: (first value is value on daggers before maging, and second is experience received for a successful craft (fails dont give xp)) small croclage daggers (+2 agi base). 2-9 agi - 25XP received 9+ agi - 50XP received 0 agi, 13str+ - 100XP received small smithy daggers (no base stat). 0-11 str - 50XP received 12+ str - 100XP received. 5vit, 7str - 100XP received i'm quite confident i'm on to something, but ive only used 1 power runes and on low level items. anyway, the information given on this page was wrong. 80.178.128.174 19:07, 22 April 2007 (UTC) My experience I'm a lv. 100 jewelmagus and I have not noticed any discrepancy with what's on the page (fixed xp of 50 per successful maging. As a newbie staff carvmagus, though I have noticed some oddities. * (note that starting succes rate was 5%, not 10% as stated) * at lvl 1, I had to spend like 200 runes to get 2 successful tries, which yielded me 10 xp each. * after dofus hanged and I had to start over, I made a series of successful crafts, which I didn't have a chance to stop before I was lvl 5 (successive prompts prvented me to stop the mass crafting). Therefore, I can't tell when exactly the change occurred, but from there one I got 100 xp per success. * I seem to have continued getting 100 xp per succesful craft until I reached lvl 25. I then got 50 xp per success. * All this was with a Twiggy Staff (lv.2). Strangely, trying on a lvl 29 Dakn staff produced a message saying that my level wasn't high enough and that I needed to be lvl 14.5 (remember, I was lvl. 25 by that time!). I tried on a lvl 25 Fake Magic Staff and it worked. Same xp (ie. 50). I then tried on a lvl 29 '110' spear. This difficult craft (12 tries before it worked) yielded me... 25 xp. * Note that (to be sure) I checked that the level of improvement (+1 or +2 in the stat) doesn't play a role there. * (Still testing as I'm writing this...) * Powerful Leafy Staff (lv.15): 50 xp. * Pursuing crafts on the Powerful Leafy Staff, I noticed that it yielded 100 XP when improving to +14 Intel or more So yes, the system is more complex than we've written so far... Edit: Powerful Leafy Staff: improving from +24 chance to +26= 250 XP --Lirielle 06:07, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Edit: Powerful Leafy Staff: improving from +14 chance to +14 Cha/+2 Int= 100 XP. So the total of improvements counts. --Lirielle 06:14, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Edit: Powerful Leafy Staff: any succesful craft producing a total improvement of +14 (eg. +6 Cha/+8 Int) or more yields 100 XP. --Lirielle 06:14, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Edit: Dakn Staff -24 Cha/+1 Int to -24 Cha/+2 Int :+25 XP Dakn Staff -24 Cha/+1 Int to -22 Cha/+1 Int :+10 XP --Lirielle 07:16, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Edit (Kiako) I find just the same key number forging a blue Piwi Cape using cha rune ie 1-13 : 50 xp, 14+ : 100xp out of date? In the Crafting section of the main article, there's this line "This can only be done by Smithmagi and Carvemagi" and the text only talks about weapons. Is this out of date now, or do the non-weapon specializations use a different process/materials? I can update the text if the process described in the article is the same for all mages... Hinkhouse 00:42, 2 July 2007 (UTC) I believe that it's talking about altering weapons with elemental damage, in which case that statement is still true. fenomenon 04:27, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Rune levels:Bonuses Are rune levels relative to the amount of bonus it provides? ie:Rune Do/Rune Do Per are level 20 runes, but on the chart they're listed as only giving 1-2 bonus. Is this true, or should they be under 2-5? 72.128.76.50 14:58, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Further XP findings This is from Dofus 1.21.0. Item: Mental Ring (L14) Int 1-30 using Ine runes - XP yield was 25 per successful craft. Vitality 1-10 using Vi runes - XP yield 50 Vitality 10-x using Vi runes - XP yield 100. Thats right. 100. Using a common and cheap rune. Im guessing it has something to do with introducing a new stat and then raising it above 10 .. feel free to try it with other items/runes. It was a nice find for me.. Sekasi 11:07, 22 December 2007 (UTC)